


BTS - They Celebrate Valentine's Day (all members)

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [111]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Contains: Fluff. Smut. Angst. Tipsy moments. Babies. *potential trigger warning for adult and upsetting scenes*Set over three different consecutive years.View all original headcanon works in order here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/626085174357164032/bts-our-headcanon-universe-timeline
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kim Seokjin | Jin & Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Headcanon Masterlist [111]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237379
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	BTS - They Celebrate Valentine's Day (all members)

**Suga**  
(set shortly after ‘Playing House’)

Unable to finish the serving of noodles, Yoongi set down the takeaway box beside a pile of clean plates on the coffee table. He had fetched them from the cupboard above the sink earlier in the evening, just before the food had arrived, but so far they remained undisturbed, Jeong-sun instead opting to tuck straight in with the pair of cheap, disposable chopsticks the restaurant had sent wrapped with the order. He suspected that several bottles of beer, now lying empty on the carpet, had been partially to blame for her eagerness. Without really thinking, she had gulped the first two bottles while they decided on the order, clearly thirsty from a long day at work, and a third had disappeared not long after.

Settling back down on the floor, he watched as she reached deep into the container with her chopsticks to pull out a tangle of beef chow which she promptly pushed between her lips.

“Are you enjoying that?” He smirked, noting the rosy hue which stained her cheeks.

She turned to look at him, mouth full. “I’m just lining my stomach…do you want a dumpling?”

Before he could answer, she reached into the neighbouring box of food to pluck one out. He opened his mouth easily, taking it from her chopsticks. His eyes darted to the cluster of bottles which littered the floor surrounding her, and he laughed softly; the damage already done. She matched his sarcastic smile with one of her own. “How much do I owe you?”

“5,000 Won.”

She grasped a thin strip of meat between the utensils, not yet finished with her serving. “That’s cheap.”

“They knocked a bit off the order, since they forgot the pork ribs.” He explained. She had been in her bedroom while he answered the door, getting changed into an old but comfortable pair of pyjamas, and had not emerged until the delivery driver had left. Either way, they had overestimated the order and several cartons remained full on the table. Yoongi thought about getting up to put them in the refrigerator, but was too comfortably full to move. They had silently chosen to sit on the floor, propped against the footrest of the sofa where they could spread out, and though the threadbare carpet did little to cushion his backside, he was enjoying the casual mood between them.

Hungrily, Jeong-sun took another bite, chewing noisily as she spoke. “Maybe if you didn’t order from such a shitty restaurant, you’d get better service.” She murmured drily, making him grin.

He nodded towards the paper container clutched between her fingers. “You don’t seem to be complaining.”

She shrugged easily, eyeing the bottle clutched lightly between his fingers. “Aren’t you going to finish your beer?”

He could tell she was more than a little tipsy, having drunk on an empty stomach. He himself had sipped his beer slowly throughout the evening, but he gulped the remainder of his bottle in one go, tipping it back against his lips, before placing it gently on the table. “Happy?”

Her lips curled up at the corner as she watched him silently, eyes swimming with coquetry as, with some internal effort, he got to his feet and took a few paces across the small living room to reach into the plastic carrier left by the door. Uninterested in finishing her helping of noodles in favour of more drink, she discarded the carton.

“Get me one, whilst you’re up.” She requested, the tinkling sound of glass filling the room as he complied in pulling out two more bottles before joining her by the sofa. She leaned forward, taking one from his hand, but accidentally nudged an open tube of soy sauce she had forgotten was there, tipping its contents onto her cream carpet.

“Shit!” She spat, dumbly watching the liquid spread across the fibres for a moment, before coming to her senses and picking it up. Yoongi was quick to bend down, kneeling beside her to inspect the damage.

“Do you think it’ll affect your deposit?” He asked.

She sighed in reply. “I think my deposit is long gone.”

“Vinegar.” He murmured, making her look up.

“What?”

He gave a small smile. “Vinegar will help with the stain.”

She shrugged, making him frown. “I’ll do it later.”

“You shouldn’t leave it.” He warned gently and she rolled her eyes, getting heavily to her feet. He watched her walk clumsily over to the small kitchenette and fling open the cupboard above the sink, rummaging through it noisily before she found what she was looking for. The bottle was half-full and, by the looks of the crusted lid, several years old and she opened it with her trimmed fingernails with some effort before sprinkling it liberally over the carpet. Her aim left little to be desired, managing to soak the surrounding area and filling the room with its pungent scent. Task settled, Jeong-sun closed the lid and rejoined him against the sofa.

Yoongi eyed the wet patch. “You’ll need a sponge.”

“I’m leaving it to soak…” She murmured, reaching for the bottle of beer on the coffee table. Yoongi considered protesting, but thought there was little use; she clearly wasn’t going to give it a second thought.

“Okay.” He agreed, closing the matter with an internal eye-roll.

The smell of the vinegar was overwhelming and Jeong-sun, suddenly realising just how bad, gestured to the opposite corner of the room. “Do you want to move over there?”

“Against the radiator?”

She smirked. “It’s on low heat…” Getting to her feet, she automatically sat down with her back resting against it. “It’ll be nice.” She promised.

Not convinced, Yoongi regardlessly joined her, tucking his body into hers, his bottle clutched in one hand as the other found hers.

She looked up at the feel of his touch, expression soft. “We’ve never celebrated Valentine’s Day before have we?” She murmured, a little wistfully.

He shook his head in reply. “Does it live up to your expectations?” He murmured, making her grin.

“Depends.” She shrugged, taking another greedy sip from her bottle.

“On what?”

Eyes glistening, she simpered softly. “If you go down on me at the end of the night.”

He laughed softly, revealing nothing and she continued, changing the subject casually. “Where did you get the beer from?”

Looking at the bottle in his hand, he took a token swig. “The man on the corner.”

“Mr Park?”

He shrugged. “I didn’t catch his name.”

“Are you sleeping here?” She asked, finishing the last few drops and placing the bottle in front of them.

“I hope so. I didn’t bring my car.” Finishing his own drink, he reached behind to rest it carefully on the shelf beside them.

She scoffed a little, cheeks tinged. “Why not?”

“Nice night.” He replied easily.

A moment of comfortable silence fell over them in which they appreciated the soft grasp of the other’s hand tucked between them. Yoongi brushed his thumb lightly over hers, looking down to where they connected and feeling his heart pick up pace. He too finally felt the soft, pleasant buzz from the beer that Jeong-sun had clearly been riding on for the last hour, and thought he could understand her strange, playful mood. Her question a moment later, however, was beyond anything he had contemplated.

“Do you want to play spin the bottle?” She suggested, knocking the empty bottle over on the carpet and giving it a small twist.

The randomness of her offer when it was just the two of them made him grin and with a breathy laugh, he squeezed her hand tightly, turning to face her. “You could have just asked…if you wanted me to kiss you.” He murmured gently, feeling her own pulse coming in strong beneath her fingertips.

“Kiss me…” She replied, letting out a small moan when he obliged, capturing her lips without thought and opening them softly against hers. She met his pace easily, tongue touching his lower lip and making him groan softly as they sank into each other’s touch; their lulling kisses growing ever more sensual as they moved together. In unison, they reluctantly pulled away, cheeks glowing red.

“Now what?” He asked breathily, lips glistening attractively with saliva.

She raised an eyebrow. “Truth or dare?”

His mouth twitched in reply, his reply suitably deadpan. “Are we twelve?”

“Yes or no?” She challenged.

He hesitated for a moment before giving in. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” She replied quickly.

Yoongi laughed. “Are you sure you don’t want truth first?”

“Just say it…”

He looked at her softly, eyes roaming over her flushed cheeks and chest; her hair, which had grown over the last few months, now brushed her collarbones and was a little tangled. “Okay. I dare you to…” He thought, looking around the room for inspiration, before turning back to her with a playful grin. “Do ten push ups.”

She ignored his request, rolling her eyes as though his challenge was beneath her. “I dare you to go to the window and shout ‘penis’.” She simpered, having already thought her answer through.

His shoulders raised in a shrug and he got to his feet. “Whatever, it’s you who lives here…”

She paused, reaching over to grasp at the leg of his jeans. “Maybe not…” She murmured, a little panicked until he stopped walking and turned to look down at her. “Take off your shirt.” She requested instead, eyes moving over his old, black t-shirt. She imagined he had far more recent and expensive items in his wardrobe back home, but he seemed to favour those which looked as though they had been through the washer one too many times; its fit loose and comfortable.

“If that’s what you want…” He replied sheepishly, hesitating before sliding it over his head and placing it on the armrest of the sofa, away from the spreading puddle of vinegar. The look which fell over her face as her eyes drifted across his torso took him by surprise; it always did. That she could love his body so much was still something he sometimes had to wrap his head around. Her eyes lingered on his hipbone, a bruise staining his otherwise milky skin a deep purple.

“Where did you get that?” She asked softly, pointing.

He looked down, touching the small patch with his fingertips, having forgotten it was there. “Walked into my piano.”

“You’ll have to be more careful.” She chastised gently.

“I forgot I moved it…” He shrugged.

Jeong-sun gave a soft laugh, trying to picture the scene. “Were you walking in the dark?”

“I left my phone in the studio.” He replied easily as another silence fell between them.

“Your turn?” She murmured.

He grinned flirtatiously. “Are you going to do it this time?”

“If you make it a good one…”

He reached for her hand when she held it out to him, pulling her to her feet and found himself stunned into silence when she reached down for the bottom of her own pyjama top and removed it, revealing her bare breasts beneath. She looked at him, eyebrow raised as though waiting for him to comment but he gathered himself, only looking briefly before replying to her previous statement. “What counts as ‘good’?”

“Something that might get me evicted.” She leered.

“You don’t want that.” He whispered honestly, knowing he was right; that while she was acting positively impish in her tipsy state, she would regret it in the morning when she sobered up.

She ignored his comment, solidly meeting his gaze. “Go on…”

He sighed softly, looking around the small space once more. “I dare…” His eyes fixed on the kitchen and a wide smile spread over his lips. “…you eat half a jar of marmalade.”

Her mouth dropped open. “Oh, for fuck’s sake.” She loudly exclaimed; meeting his challenging stare with a dramatic sigh and striding over to the kitchen.

“I feel like you asked for it…” He teased, following her slowly as she searched through the cereal cupboard for the condiments, pushing aside the jars of jam and pickles before finding the orange-hued substance. He took the opportunity to glance at her breasts as she moved; enjoying the way they quivered against her chest as she stood on her tiptoes to retrieve the jar, and again when she settled down. Looking away before she had time to notice, he opened the cutlery draw and drew out a spoon which he promptly handed to her, watching as she pried open the lid.

He was silent as she collected a spoonful of thick, sticky spread, waiting, with a pained expression, for it to settle evenly before popping it in her mouth.

“This is fucking vile…” She grimaced, already gathering the second as her eyes shut in disgust; bending forward in a dramatic move which drew his eyes once more to her breasts.

“I know.” He smirked knowingly, remembering all the times he had unfussily eaten the stuff when she spread it liberally on his toast; not realising he shared her view on its taste.

She looked at him with dark eyes. “Little shit!” She simmered.

His features were soft, quietly enjoying himself, but feeling a little guilty at having been found out. “Just one more…” He mumbled encouragingly, sparing her from the original dare with a compromise.

“Oh God…” She contorted, face twisting as she pinched her nose and pushed the spoon into her mouth.

“It’ll make you taste sweeter.” He teased coquettishly, waiting for her to finish before continuing. “Your turn…”

Her expression was fixed and livid as she frantically looked through the cupboard for something equally disgusting she could offer him. Finally, her hand closed around a large jar of instant coffee, the contents having already turned to powder and solidifying in the bottom. He imagined that, like the vinegar, it had been sitting there for years; her coffee maker rendering it redundant.

She handed him the spoon; a thin, glistening layer of orange marmalade still shimmering on the surface. “Five spoonfuls…” She demanded.

He took both from her and unscrewed the lid, tipping the jar slightly to collect the powder which he ate without complaint, hiding his grimace behind a straight expression which made her cross her arms vehemently.

“You’re not supposed to look like you’re enjoying it!” She frowned.

He shrugged in reply, offering a small smile as he finished and tossed the spoon into the sink. “It’s not that bad.”

“It will be soon…” She warned but he shook his head.

“I get to go first.” He reminded her and she sighed with defeat.

“Fine.”

He was silent for a long time, and Jeong-sun found herself growing nervous as he walked away, back around the counter and into the living room. She followed him, waiting for an answer. Eventually, he pointed towards the door which led to the shared landing. “Who lives across from you?” He asked interestedly.

She shrugged. “Mr Kim.”

“Knock on his door…wait for ten seconds.” His voice swam with satisfaction at having thought of the idea, but it seemed she had not yet caught up with his plan.

“Okay…” She shrugged easily, reaching towards the radiator to grab her discarded shirt but stepping back when Yoongi beat her to it, half-heartedly chucking it across the room where it landed behind the sofa. She looked up at him, finally seeing the comical look on his face.

“You can’t be fucking serious!” She protested, mouth dropping open in disbelief.

He grinned. “Are you backing out?”

Jeong-sun opened and closed her lips, debating the idea before letting out a long sigh and striding towards the front door. She opened it heavily, and Yoongi followed her slowly onto the landing as she walked the twenty or so paces towards the apartment opposite; her closed fist hovering against the painted wood, before she knocked three times.

Yoongi leaned against the doorframe, folding his arms as she stood awkwardly, covering her breasts with her cupped hands.

She turned to look at him, observing the look on his face with a scowl. “I’ll remember this…” She warned ominously.

He grinned in reply. “Five more seconds…”

The unmistakable sound of a metal latch being unclasped from a door frame followed by the scraping sound of a lock being turned filled the hall and, white-faced, Jeong-sun frantically backtracked and sprinted towards her apartment; footsteps heavy and breasts bouncing with momentum.

Yoongi stepped back to allow her in, catching a glimpse of the door opposite opening before she slammed her own shut; clutching her knees in relief as she gasped for breath.

“That was close.” He smirked as she looked up at him from beneath a canopy of black hair.

“I think I’m going to have a coronary…” She spat back; only half-angry as she realised how exciting the prospect of being caught had been. Yoongi reached for her, and she welcomed his touch, flinging her arms around his bare shoulders as she kissed him passionately. Their mouths opened, tongues meeting frantically and her breath heavy against his lips as they rocked together; their naked chests flush in a tight embrace.

A gentle knock just behind them made her jump and she broke the kiss as a low, elderly voice called out. “Jeong-sun? Is everything okay?”

She felt Yoongi’s soft lips move to her shoulder, kissing along her bare skin and holding her waist steady. The sound of his loving, open mouthed pecks trailing along her skin seemed to echo through the room but she did not care; her heart was racing at what seemed like a million beats a minute.

“Fine, Mr Kim!” She answered, mustering as much strength as she could to keep her voice calm.

“Did you knock?” He asked, not unkindly. She sensed a hint of concern in his voice and suddenly felt guilty.

“Not me…” She confirmed. “Probably just kids.” She hesitated a moment, waiting to see if he would challenge this but when he didn’t, called after him. “Goodnight…”

“Goodnight.” He answered and she waited for the soft sound of his slippered feet to fade back down the hall before she spoke.

“That was cruel…” She grunted against Yoongi’s temple, kissing it gently as he pulled away from her skin.

“Yup.” He agreed, expression fixed in a straight stare before she kissed him again.

“Happy Valentine’s Day…” She whispered against his lips. He tasted of coffee and beer; but it was surprisingly comforting. She hated to think what she tasted like, but he didn’t seem to mind.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” He replied softly, massaging her lips lightly before pulling away, meeting her eye. “Did you want the oral now?”

**Jin**  
(Set shortly after ‘At Your Side’)

Jin looked up from the table, unable to pinpoint the change which had fallen over the room before he realised the incessant cries had finally stopped. He placed the carefully folded napkin down on the placemat and walked around the edge of the furniture to watch his wife cradle the small body in her arms, tucking their daughter against her breast.

“She’s latching much better now.” He commented with a small smile, thankful to see that colour had also started to return to Min-seo’s cheeks. She had been looking frightfully pale since the birth; her usually soft form seeming to wither before his eyes.

Looking up, she smiled in reply. “I think she was just congested.” Her thumb brushed over the baby’s soft, dark hair lovingly. “There’s no need for the doctor after all…”

Jin nodded, letting out a sigh. “That’s a relief.” His gaze returned to the table, and the unfinished origami he had been working on. “Did you want to eat now, or for me to keep it warmed up for you?”

“Just a few more minutes…” She called from her place on the sofa, nestling against the cushions to get comfortable. It occurred to Jin that she finally looked at ease; as though she had been doing this all her life. The past few weeks, since their late return from the hospital, had been tense, with many sleepless nights on both their parts. While they had decided, at the midwife’s suggestion, on setting a rota, when one arose the other soon followed, both unable to rest until the cries finally stopped. As though reading his thoughts, Min-seo spoke.

“I was worried I wouldn’t be able to do it.”

Returning to the half-finished napkin, he folded it one more time; completing the heart shape which he placed carefully on her side of the table. “You’re doing really well.” He reassured her, knowing the topic was one which had been troubling her. He hesitated, thinking. “Are you going to that group tomorrow?”

Her head rose, a frown playing on her features. “I’m not sure…” She trailed off, lips twisting for a moment. “Maybe next time.”

She seemed nervous. The baby had finished its feed and now dozed lightly against her chest. She hadn’t attempted to cover herself and Jin saw, for a moment, how much comfort the contact was giving her. While he would never have that same bond, he thought he could understand; holding Eun-ju against his bare skin when they finally brought her home had been an experience he could not put into words. Min-seo had been sleeping heavily beside him at the time, exhausted by the task of transferring their belongings from the private maternity suite to their shared home and he meant to tell her when she awoke; to try and explain the way his heart suddenly felt too big for his chest, but he found himself unable to speak. And so the feeling remained private; something for himself. The look on his wife’s face told him she too was having a quiet moment like this, so he let her cherish it a moment longer, looking from her face to that of their child and counting his blessings. He wondered what he had done to deserve such happiness.

“Are you worried they’ll recognise you?” He asked quietly.

She nodded, subconsciously biting her bottom lip. He noticed how chapped they looked and reminded himself to pour an extra large glass of water for her at the dinner table. “A little bit.”

“If you don’t like it, you don’t have to stay.” He pressed gently. “It might be good for you to have other moms to talk to…about things like this.”

She looked down for a moment, eyes roaming over Eun-ju’s small, delicate features. “I suppose I don’t really know what to expect…what’s normal.”

“Some might be second or third time parents. They might be able to reassure you.” He suggested softly.

“I asked on the internet…” She admitted with a small, bashful smile. Jin couldn’t help grinning in reply, knowing exactly what she meant.

“On the mom’s forum?”

She frowned unhappily. “They weren’t very helpful.”

He laughed softly. “Maybe it’s your username.”

Looking up, her lashes battered against her cheeks. “What do you mean?” She asked innocently. “I like Bomikisses…”

“If you changed it to Kim Seokjin’s wife…people might be more helpful.” He joked lightheartedly, anticipating her eye roll seconds before it came. Regardless, it seemed to cheer her up, and she allowed him to take the baby without fuss when he offered out his arms, watching as he carefully walked over to the basket in the corner.

“Do you want her near the table?” He asked, setting her down gently and beginning the task of bundling her covers around her comfortingly, mimicking the way they were shown in the hospital before they were given the go-ahead to take her home.

Min-seo nodded, slowly and lethargically getting to her feet and tugging up her shirt. “Yeah. She’s being fussy…”

Task completed, Jin bent down and pressed his nose gently against the baby’s forehead, kissing her gently. “She smells so good…” He commented, smoothing the small matt of hair back before straightening up. “Good enough to eat.” He laughed.

“It’ll be your cooking…” Min-seo argued lightly, pointing vaguely in the direction of the kitchen where the stove was keeping the food warm.

It was a relief to see her appetite had returned along with her colour, and Jin was unable to help himself from wrapping his arm around her shoulders, swooping her into his chest. He held her tightly; lips trailing over the top of her head and appreciating the moment of quiet, knowing it would not last for long.

“I’m sorry we couldn’t book a restaurant.” He whispered, kissing her hair affectionately. “I know we go every year.”

“I wouldn’t want to leave her.” She said, automatically looking at the wicker basket and knowing he was doing the same. “I think she’s too young for a babysitter.”

He rocked her slowly, their bodies moving together in the centre of the living room; as though in a slow dance. “Maybe next year?”

“Hmm.” She mumbled unconvincingly, making him laugh in reply.

“When she’s a teenager?” He suggested, grinning when she moved forward and kissed his mouth; their lips softly opening together.

“Maybe then…” She murmured against him, smiling brightly before moving back in to offer a gentle peck.

They pulled away in unison, a question lingering between them. “Who will look after her?” He challenged.

“Jeong-sun and Yoongi.” She said easily and shrugged, as though the matter were settled.

“At least we’ll have given them enough notice…” He replied drily, moving away when she unwrapped herself from his arms to look closely at the set table. Her gaze fell over the bundle of origami napkins circled neatly around her placemat.

“I like the hearts.” She blushed, gesturing sweetly at the arrangement.

“Home Economics…” He grinned. “It was our Valentine’s Day project in the third grade.”

She looked up, a little flirtily. “Who was your Valentine back then?”

He shrugged. “My mom.”

With a matching grin, she clasped her hands together in delight. “Me too.”

They looked at each other a moment; their cheeks both pink, before their gazes drew in unison to the basket in the corner; features softening at the sight.

“Maybe Eun-ju will make you one when she’s old enough.” Jin suggested, only half-joking.

She paused for a moment, lost in thought. “Maybe…right now I’m just enjoying her being so little. She’s grown so much already…” She drifted off, voice welling with emotion and almost not noticing her husband as he drew closer, finally capturing her attention when his lips met her cheek softly.

“Me too…” He whispered, moving along her features until he met the corner of her mouth. “I love her so much.” His voice cracked, as though on the edge of tears. Slowly, she turned towards him, their lips connecting as he finished. “And I love you.”

**J-Hope**  
(set shortly after ‘Playing House’)

His fingers were frantic against her clitoris, rubbing her firmly and delighting when he felt her orgasm beneath him; her spine visibly arching beneath his other hand as she let out a long, breathy whine. He didn’t stop his motion until he saw her hang her head down in exhaustion; her long, corkscrewed hair covering her face from view. His fingers were wet and he pulled away with a smile, viewing them up close.

“Wow…” He exclaimed breathlessly. “You haven’t done that in a while…”

He felt her laugh beneath him, voice strained and croaky. “I did it last week.” She argued lightly.

His grin widened. “I said a while…”

She tried to look behind her, straining her neck. Now her relief had come, she realised he was still inside her. “You don’t have to stop…” She assured softly, moments later letting out a loud gasp when he grasped her hips firmly with both hands; pulling out almost completely before snapping back inside. She rested her head against the cushion of the small, one-person armchair in front of her and shifted her body, trying to ease the rub of the rug against her knees.

Despite having already orgasmed, the pleasure began to build up again; starting in her lower stomach before spreading between her legs and she reached between them to stroke her tender clitoris, matching the quickening pace her boyfriend set. It didn’t take long for the pressure to peak and her second climax took her by surprise, coming in sharp and intense. While her body had not repeated the unexpected spectacle from earlier, she felt incredibly sore when she tentatively moved her digits against herself and pulled away quickly; struggling to catch her breath.

Hoseok was relentless in his thrusts, and she soon found herself calling out. “No…not so fast…”

He immediately slowed, instead burying himself deep and grinding against her slowly. “I’m sorry Nana…” He whispered, lips skimming her bare shoulder blades and delicately brushing her hair aside.

“It’s okay…” She whispered. “I’m just a bit tender…”

“I’m not surprised…” He chuckled.

Suddenly, he stopped moving and Nana grew worried for a moment.

“What is it?” She asked, following his gaze towards the open door. The silence which fell between them highlighted the sound coming from the hallway below, and she froze, realising the pitter-patter of footsteps had started to grow louder. “Shit!” She cursed, uncharacteristically. “Seulgi!”

The dog could now be heard climbing the stairs and, with a pained groan, Hoseok slipped out of her, rushing towards the bedroom door before the canine could enter. “Not now!” He warned gently, meeting the Greyhound’s saddened gaze before closing the door in its face.

Nana turned from her spot on the floor to watch, a small, sympathetic smile playing on her lips as he rejoined her.

“Do you want to use the bed?” He asked.

She nodded in reply. “My knees are starting to hurt…”

He watched her scramble to her feet, eyes roaming over her long, naked limbs as she laid back against the soft, quilted covers and spread her legs for him. He grasped her calves and raised them over his shoulders, meeting her body once more and sinking back inside with a mutual moan.

“You look really pretty today…” He gasped against her lips, meeting her sinking kiss with a grin.

“Thanks…” She murmured breathlessly as he once more picked up speed, being careful not to push her too far. The scratching sound of claws against the door drew their attention once more, and she groaned in despair. “I’ll have to get it repainted…”

“I’ll do it…” He offered, trying to ignore the incessant sounds coming from the corner of the room and instead trying to focus on the warmth which was readily spreading through his lower body.

“You’ll make a mess…” She quipped, eyes trailing over his forehead which shone with perspiration. She watched a small droplet slide down his nose and felt it fall against her blushing cheek. She didn’t know why, but the sight made her stomach grow pleasantly warm and she stroked his eyebrows gently. “Come for me Hoseok…” She whispered, letting out a small, shivering moan a moment later when he shuddered against her; his own mouth opening in an almost-silent sigh; rocking his hips in jagged, harsh motions until he was sure he had milked himself completely.

“That was amazing Nana…” He croaked, his throat suddenly parched as he slowly pulled away. Another gasp escaped his lips as he felt her warmth around him. He was reluctant to move, but the scratches were growing louder, and he knew that the wooden door could only take so much before it was beyond repair.

He dressed quickly in a pair of boxer shorts as Nana slipped on an oversized robe; its fabric sheer and leaving little to the imagination. She had bought it the year before with the intention of being able to wear it when she was interrupted mid-bath by visitors at the door, but once she got it home and put it on, it became obvious that it had been a waste of money; the only reception she would get from answering the door in this particular garment was a police fine for indecent exposure. Nethertheless, she didn’t think Hoseok would mind, and tonight she wasn’t planning on answering the door to anyone.

Seulgi bounded into the room as soon as Hoseok opened the door, circling the space before giving Nana’s hand a tentative lick. She patted his head gently, cautiously inspecting the damage to the wooden paint.

“It’s not that bad…” Hoseok said cheerfully.

“Maybe not…” She admitted, following him slowly down the stairs and waiting nervously for Seulgi to join them; his paws slipping against the wooden flooring as he rushed down, almost skidding into the front door. As they were waiting, Hoseok noticed a folded piece of white paper sitting on the welcome mat; directly below the letter box, but he ignored it for the moment, instead heading into the kitchen where he waited by the counter. Nana trailed closely behind, eyes falling over the pink envelope which sat on the table top.

“Oh, your card!” She exclaimed. “I almost forgot…”

Hoseok watched in anticipation as she slipped a fingernail under the flap and carefully pulled it out. It was clearly handmade, and her grin widened as she looked over the pressed daisies and colourful petals which had been glued to the front.

“Do you like it?” Hoseok asked.

She turned to him and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips. “I love it…”

She read the message inside, cheeks glowing, before closing it gently. She looked over to the tall refrigerator in the corner and Hoseok followed her gaze, chuckling loudly when he saw the number of cards which already covered the surface. They were clearly made by children; hand drawn lovehearts and roses filling the brightly coloured pieces of card. Nana reached for a spare magnet and attached Hoseok’s to the centre.

“I’m guessing I have competition this year…” He quipped, making her grin.

“No way…” She hesitated. “Though this one…” She pointed towards a card covered in glitter, a rendition of herself drawn in blue and purple crayon and surrounded by balloons. “This kid isn’t even in my class.”

Hoseok beamed in reply. “You must have made quite the impression in the playground…”

She blushed brightly. “Don’t be silly…”

A pause fell between them as Hoseok looked over the various drawings in awe; there had to be at least fifteen different cards cluttering the surface. He slowly turned to her. “Maybe we should have one…”

She blinked, a small smile playing on her lips. “A child?”

“Yeah.” He answered easily.

Nana smirked in reply, gesturing towards Seulgi who watched them both from the doorway. “I thought you wanted a dog?”

He followed her gaze, meeting the brown eyes of the canine who let out a small whine in reply. “I do…” He murmured, a little unconvincingly.

Nana smiled softly, leaning over to press her lips against Hoseok’s cheek. “One thing at a time…”

He smiled at the feel of her lips, though there was something nagging in the back of his mind. Finally, he remembered. “There was a letter…by the front door…”

“Oh?” Nana pulled away.

“I’ll go and fetch it…” He raced off before she could speak, heading through the living room and into the hallway as Nana and Seulgi watched him go.

“Can’t you learn how to fetch?” Nana asked the dog, who tipped their head confusedly in response.

When Hoseok returned a moment later, he was already reading the piece of paper, a worried frown playing on his face.

“What is it?” Nana asked, holding out her hand as he sheepishly handed it over, his other hand moving awkwardly to brush the back of his neck as she read the letter carefully.

“It’s maybe a good thing you are moving house soon…” He admitted as she refolded the note, face whitening in response.

“I didn’t think we were that loud…” She admitted, eyes automatically flickering to the kitchen wall where it met with the neighbour’s.

“Me neither…” He confessed, equally embarrassed. They both turned to look at Seulgi, who was thankfully silent on the matter. “Either way…” He murmured, a smile resurfacing. “My apartment’s soundproof.”

_**One year later…** _

**Jimin**  
(set a few weeks following the completion of his enlistment)

The sound of movement from the living room told Jimin that Ara was home, and he dressed quickly in the clothes he had discarded on the floor before his afternoon nap. He had been up late the night before, watching a movie while texting her; anticipating her return from Hong Kong, but it seemed he had slept through her arrival. She looked up with a smile when he pushed open the door, giving a quick wave before continuing her work of tidying the floor. He had been meaning to pick up the cushions and knitted throw that had fallen off the sofa as the movie played, but hadn’t gotten around to it. Ara reached for them with a small tut, before moving onto the pile of damp laundry he had forgotten to take out of the basket to hang up.

His eyes fell on the coffee table to the black box which sat in the centre. A red ribbon was tied around the edges, along with a gift tag he had written himself. “Didn’t you open your present yet?” He asked with a frown.

Following his gaze as she straightened up, Ara gestured towards the box. “It’s here…” Noticing his crossed arms, she smiled and wrapped her arms lightly around his shoulders in a brief embrace. “Thank you.”

Her sweet, fruity fragrance seemed to linger in the air around him as she turned back to the basket of clothes and began the task of sorting them by type, kneeling down to hook them over the clothes stand by the radiator.

“You don’t know what it is yet!” He protested, trying to keep his voice sounding playful, but unable to help a hint of frustration from creeping in at the edges. It had been three days since he had last seen her, and he had hoped for a more enthusiastic reunion; it was Valentine’s Day after all.

“I know I’ll like it!” She called back cheerfully, engrossed in the task at hand as she smoothed out a pair of jeans, folding them neatly over the wire stand. Like the mess on the floor, finishing the washing was something that had been in the back of his mind when he laid down for his nap, and he was perfectly capable of hanging it himself. He inched closer, watching as she shifted through the clothing to the pairs of underwear at the bottom.

“The laundry can wait…” He argued.

“I’ll just take a minute.” She dismissed easily, crouching down to pick up the last few pieces. He opened his mouth to speak but found it closing again as he suddenly noticed the short, black dress she was wearing; its hem riding up her thighs. Looking further down, he noted the matching heels; her painted toenails peeping from the front. Her makeup was a little heavier than usual and her hair, usually straight, was curled at the end; dyed tips collected in the crevice of her cleavage. Noticing where he was looking, she tugged a little at the strapless bust, pulling it up with a small, embarrassed grin.

“Are you going somewhere?” He asked, already suspecting the answer before she spoke.

She hesitated, a confused smile playing on her lips. “You know I have an appearance.”

“At night?” He challenged, eyebrow raised.

“It’s a special…” She explained with a shrug. “For Valentine’s Day.” When he didn’t reply, she pressed on and, spotting the remote control for the Blu Ray player peeping out from under the sofa, bent down to pick it up. “I told you about it last week. On the phone.” She placed it softly beside the jewellery box on the table.

She didn’t seem to notice his eyes follow her around the room. “Will the others be there?”

She shook her head merrily. “Just me.”

His frown deepened. “Why just you?”

She shrugged easily. “It’s a special…”

He thought for a moment, once more eyeing her short dress and heels; her legs looked impossibly long and he could too easily imagine how they would look on stage; with the cameraman in the front row of the audience playing with the angles until he found the best shot. “For all the lonely hearts tonight?” He spoke slowly, hoping she would sense the obvious bitterness in his tone. “Sat at home…single?”

She grinned, turning to face him. “It’s not that kind of special…” She murmured drily, but her expression dropped as she took in his hostile stance; from the dour look on his face to the way he clutched his arms to his body. It wasn’t the first time she had seen him sulk, but it took her aback nonetheless. “Do you want to come with me?” She suggested.

“On stage?”

She shook her head. “Backstage.”

His mouth twisted. “No thanks.”

She hesitated. “Did you have plans for tonight?”

He pouted, looking at the floor. “Not if you’re too busy.”

She rolled her eyes dramatically, thankful he was looking away. “Don’t be like that…” She reasoned softly. “You know how it is.”

Looking up, his eyes darted to the unopened box on the table. “Did you even get me anything?” He asked sourly.

She opened her mouth to speak, a little shocked by his sudden outburst. “I thought you told me not to?”

He shrugged, bottom lip protruding. “I wasn’t being serious.”

Looking at him, she felt her chest ache despite knowing he should have told her if he expected a gift. “I’m sorry…” She murmured, eyes softening. “Did you want me to get you something later?” She offered.

He shook his head gloomily. “It’s too late now.”

An overwhelming sense of frustration suddenly flooded her body. “I thought you’d be more understanding.” While quiet, the hurt tone of her voice seemed to surprise him, and he untucked his arms reluctantly. “You know I don’t have a lot of time anymore.” She contended.

His eyes grew dark. “You had plenty of time for me before I went in service…”

They fell silent for a moment; an awkward tension hanging in the air. She licked her lips, moistening them before she spoke slowly, choosing her words carefully, unable to hide the upset she felt at where the argument was heading. “When we started dating, you weren’t around a lot either…”

“That’s different.” He argued.

“Why?”

His mouth opened and closed a few times before he thought of an answer. “Because I was already famous!”

Stunned into silence, she stared at him for a moment, watching his chest rise and fall with the eruption of his tantrum, before spinning on her heels, silently picking up the black clutch which she had placed on the sofa. He watched her fumble with the clasp, checking the contents; a gold tube of lipstick, an ornate pocket mirror he had sent her in the mail for her birthday last year, her credit card…

He waited for her to speak as she slipped her sleek cell phone into the front pouch of the bag, reaching for the lipstick to top up the blushed hue on her lips before turning to the pink brush on the cabinet to smooth out the roots of her hair. It soon became apparent that, if he wanted a reply, he would have to speak first.

“Maybe I’ll go out by myself…”

“Fine.” She murmured casually, straightening the edge of the sofa-throw and bending down to tuck the edges under the armrests.

He turned on the spot, eyes following her every move. “Don’t wait up for me…”

“I won’t.”

He continued. “Because I won’t be home yet!”

She shrugged. “I know.” Walking towards the table, she unwrapped the gift box, pulling out the delicate, gold bracelet from the little satin pouch within and slipping it over her slender wrist. Jimin’s chest ached at the sight; her small smile as she linked the clasp filling him with a sudden tenderness he had not anticipated. He realised she would be wearing it on the show and almost commented, but stuck to his guns.

“If I don’t text you…” He warned.

She turned to him, a little breathless from the dash around the room. “My phone will be turned off during the interview…”

His bottom lip quivered. “I won’t bother then.”

“Okay.”

She hesitated, a little awkwardly by the front door. “Well, goodnight.”

He nodded. “Good luck.”

**Jungkook**  
(Set just over a year after he moves in with Young-soon)

Upon hearing the jingling of keys from the other side of the door, Young-soon automatically headed into the hallway. Jungkook wasn’t paying attention as he walked into the corridor, instead looking at the bags in his hand as he nudged the door closed. Her eyes trailed from the bunch of red roses which stuck out from the top of the carrier to the bulky, bright-green shape tucked under his arm. It took her a moment to work out what it was and a small grin broke on her lips as she rolled her eyes, the sound of her voice taking him by surprise and making him jump.

“Is that what you were doing out all day?”

He looked up, a little startled and meeting her gaze as she leaned casually against the doorframe. He attempted to hide the stuffed toy behind his back; it’s fluffy sides bulging around his torso. “I thought you’d be at work.”

She shrugged, smirking as his face dropped, realising it was no use in trying to hide the surprise from her. “I finished early.”

He sighed softly, dropping the carrier bags gently on the floor and holding out the gift. “I was going to wrap it…” He protested weakly.

Moving away from the frame, she edged closer, eyeing the toy which she could now see was meant to be a frog. It’s oversized form and garish colours didn’t distract from its two grotesquely bulging eyes which, from her angle, seemed to point in different directions. She vaguely wondered where he had found such a thing and why retailers would stock it in the first place. “I wouldn’t bother, it’ll take you ages.” She reasoned easily as he nodded towards the bouquet in the carrier, clearly deflated at having his big reveal spoiled.

“What about the flowers?” He asked tentatively.

Taking a glance in the bag, she teased him lightly. “They’re already wrapped…”

“Oh.” He was silent for a moment, unsure of what to do, before he reached down and held out the carrier. “There you go then…” With his other hand he passed her the stuffed toy, awkwardly bundling it into her chest. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Young-soon smiled, considering for a moment where among the many stuffed toys he seemed to buy her every birthday, Christmas and Valentine’s Day she would place the frog. It seemed that the spare room in their shared apartment, where she rarely ventured other than to fetch an extra blanket from the large in-built closet, had become a sort of graveyard for the darned things; their cheerful smiles and oversized ribbons lining the back wall behind her sewing machine and yoga mats. Pushing the thought to the back of her mind, she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his. “Thank you.” Despite having to maneuver his body slightly to accommodate the bulk between them, he met her kiss and parted his mouth against hers.

She pulled away reluctantly, lips tingling from the contact. “Did you want to go out?” She asked, a little breathlessly.

“For dinner?” He asked.

She nodded. “I booked a table…just in case.”

This took him by surprise and, unable to help the grin which crept onto his lips, he moved to her waist, holding her steady. “That’s really nice…”

She had the overwhelming urge to stroke his forehead but, hands full, had to settle at roaming her eyes lovingly over his features, softening at his flushed, rosy cheeks as he smiled timidly. “I thought you might be tired after the performance last night. But you always do it, for me.”

It was true; she couldn’t remember the last time they had spent Valentine’s Day apart, with the reservation usually booked weeks in advance, but his expression told her that, for once, he might want to spend it a little differently.

“My shoulder hurts a little bit…” He admitted, the grasp on her hips firm as he moved his hands softly under her sweater to stroke the gentle curves which protruded slightly above her waistband. While her hips were increasingly a cause of embarrassment, Jungkook’s handling of her left her heart racing.

“I could cook something.” She offered, knowing how hard he had been working lately, since the release of his album. “Your performance is showing later isn’t it?”

He paused, feeling bashful. “We don’t have to watch it…”

Shaking her head, she protested. “I want to.”

He seemed a little taken aback, but met her smile gratefully. “Do you want me to cancel the table?”

She thought for a moment, making up her mind. “I’m sure there are plenty of couples trying to get one at the last minute…They’ll appreciate one becoming free.”

*

Jungkook tucked his arm around her shoulder as she settled against his chest, shuffling her lower body to get comfy. Thankful that the sofa was large enough to allow her to spread out, she tucked her socked feet against the armrest, idly playing with one of the frog’s legs which sat nestled against her bosom, its soft fluff comforting against the underside of her chin.

Jungkook, noticing her movement, looked down with a smile; realising she still had the toy, smothered in her grasp. “I was worried you might not like it.” He admitted.

“Why?” She turned to look at him, enjoying the low, vibrating sound of his voice against her ear as well as the patter of rain against the glass window pane in the corner of the room. His body was warm; comforting, and she realised with an internal sigh of relief that she didn’t have to be at work the next day.

“I get you one every year…” He shrugged.

“I like it.” She quickly retorted, running her hands over the bulk of its body. She sensed a hint of embarrassment in his voice, but her reassurance settled him and, a moment later, she felt his lips press softly against her hair.

“Good…” He whispered, straightening up. They were silent for a moment, before he spoke again. “You lost the first one I got you, remember?” He asked. “I made you leave it.”

Young-soon snorted in reply. “I was almost mugged. I had to leave it.”

He didn’t answer, and it took her a moment to realise that he too was remembering the day they met; a day which very nearly ended differently. It suddenly struck her that she had been upset to lose the stuffed toy; that while she had deemed it childish when he handed it to her after winning the fairground game, she mourned it’s loss when she noticed it missing. Perhaps he too felt sorry to lose it, and maybe, just maybe, the array of replacements given over the years were a subconscious way of making up for the moment of sadness which had temporarily spoiled her features on the frantic walk back to her apartment that night. She considered asking him about it, but a sudden roar of screams from the television drew her attention away. She tapped his leg knowingly. “You’re about to start…”

Realising he had not been paying attention, he quickly glanced at the screen with a shy grin. “How can you tell?”

She rolled her eyes as the camera panned over the audience; a sea of teenage girls clutching home-made fan signs or hand-drawn pictures of his face. The sound died down as the opening notes of his number began and the angle changed to show Jungkook centre-stage, a thin satin shirt leaving little to the imagination as it clung to his torso.

Young-soon smirked, giving his upper thigh a gentle squeeze. “You look hot.”

**RM**  
(set a few months following the completion of his military enlistment, after ‘What’s Important’)

Namjoon’s voice washed over her as though it were coming in from the other end of a tunnel instead of the back of the kitchen. The cabin was small, intimate even. The online brochure had promised a cosy experience close to all the local attractions and it had seemed like the perfect holiday getaway when they had booked it the month before. Now, the open-plan living space seemed stifling as Namjoon continued talking eagerly, not noticing from her silence that she had almost zoned out completely.

“And Hoseok says it’s really funny…” She caught the end of his sentence and looked up from her place on the sofa, bare feet tucked under her legs and an open book she did not intend on finishing laying open on her lap.

“What’s funny about it?” She asked, her low, monotonous tone contrasting with his own.

He had been wiping down the cooker but paused at her reply. “They’re giant, you know…” The corners of his mouth twitched as their eyes connected, as though the joke were obvious.

“Penises.” She confirmed soberly, her voice lacking any of the humour he had expected.

“Yeah…” He trailed off, a frown playing on his features. “I thought you wanted to go?”

“To Loveland?”

He nodded. “You said it…last week.”

She shrugged, closing the book on her knee and placing it aside on the sofa next to her. “I must have been drunk.”

He hesitated, the thought having not crossed his mind. It was getting harder to tell. “Were you?”

“Maybe.” She shrugged again, dismissing the idea in favour of tugging at a stray strand of wool which poked from her sweater.

He was silent for a while, wondering how to proceed with what he wanted to say. “Maybe you should take it easy…for a while.” He eventually murmured, a little carefully.

She sighed, looking down at her covered lap. “I was going to.” She admitted dejectedly, her voice so low he almost didn’t hear. “For nine months.”

It took him a moment to process what she had said and took a step closer, moving around the side of the counter. “What?” His mouth hung open uselessly for a moment before closing it, realising she wasn’t looking.

“I took a pregnancy test.” She murmured. “It was negative.”

He felt stunned into silence, but collected himself when she looked up with a sullen expression.

“When?”

“Back home…” She paused. “And just now.”

“Oh.” He uttered, not knowing what to say. The bleakness of her voice, paired with the strange way she had been acting all weekend suddenly hit him and he felt confused on how he should be acting; what reaction she expected from him. They had always been careful and the thought of them having to discuss the matter before they were both ready had never really crossed his mind. He continued slowly, cautiously. “Do you want to talk about it?” He edged towards the sofa opposite and sat down gently.

“Not really.” She muttered dismissively.

They were silent for a moment, an awkward air hanging between them. “Are you upset?” He asked softly.

“What do you think?” Her voice was dry, morose, and it took him aback.

His eyebrows knitted, trying to understand. “I thought you wanted to finish your doctorate…” He pressed, keeping his voice low. “Before we thought about that?”

With a small sigh, she perched one elbow on the arm of the sofa and cupped the side of her jaw with her palm. She turned to look out of the wide window at the water beyond; the shore was almost deserted, and the tide moved peacefully against the rocky beach. “I know.”

He continued gently, trying to reason with her.. “And we should think about getting a bigger place…”

He was met with silence, though he thought he saw her eyes swim momentarily before she blinked, gathering herself.

“Are you disappointed?” He asked. “We haven’t really been trying…”

“I’m still on the pill.” She cut in. “I don’t know why I thought…” Her voice trailed off and he sensed her frustration; her feelings of self-doubt. She suddenly seemed vulnerable in a way he hadn’t noticed before; overwhelmed by her own conflicting emotions.

“What made you worry?”

She shook her head, more to herself. “I lost my appetite…and my boobs felt sore.” Her shoulders moved in a heavy shrug and she looked down, tugging at the bottom of her sweater to smooth the material against her bust. “The implants probably need replacing…it’s been ten years.” She admitted flippantly.

His gaze was automatically drawn to the soft mounds beneath the fabric. “Will you get them redone?” He asked, unable to help the curiosity in his voice.

“I don’t know.” She frowned, contemplating the idea, and Namjoon took the opportunity to speak up.

“I don’t think you need to…”

“I can decide that for myself.” She snapped, taking him by surprise.

He fell silent for a moment, leaning forward in his chair. “I’m sorry…”

She met his gaze across the small space, wondering whether he would press further and feeling relieved when he did not. Sitting back, she gestured vaguely to the unopened bottle they had been meaning to share before bed. It rested on the table between them, a red ribbon tied neatly around the long, slender neck.

“Could you pass me the wine?”

Without thinking, his hand closed around it and she edged forward to take it from him, twisting it open.

He realised his mistake a moment later and looked at her seriously. “Are you sure that will make you feel better?”

She had already gotten to her feet, walking around the sofas and into the small kitchenette, her bare feet silent against the tiles as she searched through the cupboards for a glass. “I don’t think I could feel much worse.” She murmured gravely, hating how pathetic she sounded and only relieved when the clean, crisp sound of wine being poured into the glass filled her ears, drowning out her thoughts.

He turned around on the sofa to follow her as she closed the cupboard door above her head and pressed the glass to her lips, taking a sip.

“I didn’t know you wanted it that bad.”

She could hear the confusion in his voice and knew, deep down, that he was right to feel so; that any agonising she had felt on the topic over the years had been dealt with alone, in the privacy of her office or while he was away; in the bed they seemed to share less and less.

“I don’t know how much longer we can wait for this sort of thing…” She admitted, realising as she said it that it was the first time she had ever allowed herself to linger on the thought.

“There’s no rush.” He reasoned quietly, not quite understanding where her sudden sense of urgency had come from. “You’re not even thirty-five yet…”

She fell quiet, voice little more than a murmur. “I sometimes wish I was…”

“Why?”

She met his eye, as though the reason was obvious. “People will take me seriously then.”

He sighed gently. “You can come back to your doctorate. Plenty of people do…”

“Plenty of men do…” She interrupted.

“We can afford to wait a while.” He continued tentatively, eyes dropping to the glass in her hand as she raised it to her mouth, closing her eyes as she tipped it back. “Until we have things sorted.” His voice was tender and Ji-eun placed the glass down gently on the wooden countertop.

“It doesn’t matter…” She shook her head, closing the matter.

“Okay.” He whispered.

She saw him looking at the remainder of the bottle by the sink and pointed at it casually. It had been a welcome gift from the cabin’s owner as they collected their keys. “Do you want some?” She asked.

He shook his head though wondered, a moment later, whether he should have taken her up on the offer if only to stop her from finishing it herself. Moment lost, he got to his feet. “I might have an early night.” He strolled across the room towards the doorway which led to the bedroom and turned to look back at her; chest stinging with a sudden pity as he watched her pour another glass. He noticed, for the first time, the darkened rings around her eyes and how her body seemed more gaunt, as though she wasn’t eating properly. He sighed softly. “We don’t have to go to the sculpture park tomorrow, if you’re not feeling well.”

Looking up, she nodded gratefully. “I’ll join you soon…”

“Okay.” He said, flicking on the switch which illuminated the short corridor between the two rooms. “I’ll leave the hallway light on for you.”

_**The following year…** _

**V**  
(set two years following ‘Past Lives’ and after finishing his military enlistment)

“It’s been a nice day.” Her voice rang out from the end of the hallway and Taehyung closed the front door behind them, wiping his Dr Matens on the doormat. The walk through the park back to his apartment had been short but pleasant despite the softening soil which threatened to ruin both their shoes. He watched her slip off her own pair of ankle boots; feet beneath wrapped up warm in thick, wooly socks.

“Did you enjoy work?” He asked, taking off his brown winter jacket.

“Yeah, look…” She walked towards him, grinning as she raised the cuffs of her tartan coat. “I ripped my gloves…”

Her palms and wrists were stained a vibrant blue; the criss-crossing pathways of her veins trailing up her forearms like tree branches. The sight made him feel a little breathless.

“How regal…” He commented, taking her coat as she shrugged it off and hanging it, along with his own, on the decorate clothes-rack which stood in one corner of the hall.

He turned and saw that she was still fumbling with her wrists, rubbing at the hair dye with her painted fingernails. “I hope it’s gone by the time I get to Japan.” She mumbled, eyebrows knitting together before giving up.

“How long will you be gone?” He asked softly.

“Just three days.” She hesitated, observing his expression. “It’s to promote their single.”

“I miss you already.” He said wistfully, joining her in the doorway to the living room. Her face dropped at the sound of his voice and she reached for his fringe, delicately brushing the dark hair away from his forehead.

“Will you call me?” She questioned, a little nervously.

He took both of her hands in his; they were a little cold from the walk outside. “Every night.” He promised, letting out a small sigh when she squeezed his hands in reply.

“I go to bed pretty early.” She confessed, an unexpected yawn breaking at the thought. She let go of him to cover her lips and his eyes fell to the intricate pattern on her nails; the polish smooth and vibrant.

“It’s tiring being on tour.” He agreed easily, leading them both into the living room.

She shrugged bashfully at the comment, lips twisting in a grin. “I’m only a hair stylist…”

A frown broke on his face. “You’re a key part of the team.” He challenged. “They’d be nothing without you.”

She laughed softly, coming to a stop in the centre of the room. “At least they’re nice…” She hesitated. “The last group I worked for kept suggesting dieting advice…” Trailing off, she looked down at her feet. “It got a bit nasty in the end.”

She didn’t see the change in his expression; the way his frown turned to a grimace. “Did you complain?” He asked, voice low with just the smallest hint of indignation at the thought.

She shook her head. “No. Their contract didn’t get renewed in the end.” Looking up, her eyes met his. He could see she was biting her lip anxiously. “Is it bad I was relieved?” She nervously asked.

“No…” He whispered softly.

She was quiet for a moment, musing on a thought. “Ara’s really nice though. How long have you known her again?”

He thought. “Half a decade.”

She nodded, remembering him telling her the first time they met.

“She used to date my friend.” He continued.

“I know…”

“You don’t need to lose weight.” He suddenly said, returning to her previous comment.

Her smile returned, brightening her features. “Are you sure?”

He nodded assuredly, closing the gap between them. “Positive.”

His hands moved to her waist, smoothing both edges of her thick, felted dress against her body. While she was petite, the slight protrusion of her stomach and hips softened her figure. “It’s been a hundred days.” He murmured, looking down at her. The height difference was more obvious now that she had taken off her shoes, but she found his height comforting; solid and reassuring.

“Really?” She asked. “That long?”

He nodded slowly. “I’ve been keeping count.”

Her smile broke into a timid grin and she reached up to touch his shoulders. “That’s too sweet…”

Taehyung felt her words reverberate inside him and, pulling her closer, brushed her cheek softly. “Do I make you happy?”

She seemed to warm at his touch. “Of course.” She nodded sincerely. “I couldn’t believe it when you asked me out…” Trailing off, she thought for a moment; a distant memory playing through her mind. “Whenever I saw you on T.V, I always thought you’d be really romantic.” Looking up, her brown eyes met his. “I’m glad I was right.” She admitted softly.

He was silent for a moment and when he continued his voice was little more than a murmur. “Do you get butterflies…when we kiss?”

She silently nodded against his cupped hand, eyes wide and full.

“Me too…” He whispered, proving his point by moving in to capture her lips. She let out a soft gasp at the contact, wrapping her arms tightly around the back of his neck as he pulled her body by the hips into his. His kisses were slow and deliberate; tugging gently on her lower lip with his teeth as she opened her mouth; allowing their tongues to brush. He led her to the sofa and they sat down gently, continuing to kiss until she felt her lips going numb; the soft brush of his wispy moustache rubbing against her philtrum. When he pulled away, incredibly slowly, her fingertips moved to her mouth.

“You make my lips tingle.” She admitted with a small grin; their breaths equally heavy as she observed his hungry gaze. It was the first time she had noticed him look at her in this way and she felt her heart rate increase twofold as his fingers crept along her inner thigh, skimming the fabric of her mustard-coloured tights.

“I’d like to make more of you tingle…” He sighed deeply, pausing his exploration when her hand met his softly, holding it in place. His eyes moved from the space where her dress met her thighs to her eyes and he looked at her apologetically. “Too soon?”

She hesitated, frowning. “I’m sorry…” She admitted quietly. “It’s just…”

“You’ve never dated anyone before.” He finished.

She nodded.

“I don’t want to rush you Da-eun.” He sighed softly, pulling away and taking her hand in his. She moved them both to rest comfortably in her lap.

“You’re not…” She protested, offering a smile and brushing her thumb over his.

They fell quiet and she shifted to face him, her knees brushing his as she looked down at their entwined hands. Between them; the autumnal pattern of the sofa caught her gaze and she caught the edge of the stray thread which had come loose, absently tugging at it with her fingers. He watched her for a moment, before speaking up. “I got you a present.”

“Really?” She beamed, letting go of the metallic-hued strand. She didn’t notice the way his shoulders dropped in relief; a distant memory playing through his mind.

He nodded, breaking the trail of thought. “To celebrate. It’s in the top draw.” He pointed towards an ornate, rococo style cabinet in the corner of the room and watched her get to her feet. She paused by the single draw, eyes drawn to the picture frame which rested on top. Picking it up, she smiled softly.

“He’s so cute.” She looked from the toddler in the photograph to Taehyung; noting their similarities. “Who took the picture?”

“I did.” He said.

She nodded, taking another look at his son. The photograph was taken in sepia and she wondered for a moment whether he had used real film to capture it. The boy’s hair was dark and a little wavy beneath his bonnet; his features distinctive and beautiful. She thought he would undoubtedly break a few hearts when he grew up. “He looks like he’s from the eighteenth century.” She grinned, observing the way he was dressed, along with the style of the photograph.

“I developed it myself.” He murmured, confirming her suspicions. She placed the frame down gently; it was made of metal and a little heavy.

Turning to him, she smiled. “You’ll have to teach me sometime.”

He hesitated, nodding towards the cabinet a little impatiently. “Did you find it yet?”

She slid open the draw, rummaging past a few trinkets to reach for the sleek, black box which stood out in the centre. “Is this it?” She held it out and he watched her closely as she opened the velvet lid.

“I found it in Soho…” He explained, a little dreamily. “In London.”

“Last month?”

He nodded. “Do you like it?”

Her fingers closed around the silver chain, pulling it gently from the confines of the padded box. The pendant was rectangular; an emerald green stone set deeply in the centre. While she did not recognise the style; she could tell it was old; undoubtedly antique.

“It’s really pretty.” She smiled, holding it in her palm and feeling a little awkward in knowing how extravagant a Valentine’s gift it was.

“Here, let me put it on…” He got to his feet and joined her by the cabinet; his gaze falling to the mirror on the wall in front of them as he worked on the chunky, complicated clasp. He watched as the stone dropped between her collar bones; their eyes meeting in the reflection when she touched it softly. The metal felt cold against her skin.

“It’s really nice of you.” She admitted, turning to face him. “I wish I’d brought your present with me, but I didn’t know if you’d like it.”

“What is it?” He asked, curious.

“A poster…” She paused, a little embarrassed. The necklace probably cost more than she would earn in a month and suddenly, her gift felt shoddy in comparison. “For your film room.”

“That’s really thoughtful…” He whispered and she felt herself relax in relief. Taehyung moved forward to kiss her once more but paused when he felt the vibration of his cell phone against his leg. “I’m sorry.” He pulled away, slipping it from the confines of his dark jeans. “I have to get this…”

She nodded, understanding as he quickly left the room, half-closing the door behind him. She watched him leave before turning back to the mirror; viewing her reflection in the glass; the sound of his voice catching her attention a second later.

“Yeah…” He mumbled. “I’ll be there at ten.”

The tone of his voice told her who was on the line, and she walked quietly over to the window on the other side of the room, trying to give him some privacy.

“Are you going to feed him?” Taehyung asked. Despite his hushed tones, the high ceilinged room caused his voice to echo, and Da-eun felt herself blush on his behalf.

“To the park…to feed the ducks.” He continued. “Will he be there?” He paused. “I’ll wait…”

Da-eun vaguely wondered what the woman on the other side of the line sounded like; she had never met her and knew that Taehyung valued her privacy above all else. While the news of him fathering a child had broken into the media two years before, the identity of the mother remained a secret, even to her.

“About dinner time.” He said from the other room, falling silent for a moment before continuing. “Kiss him goodnight for me.”

A few seconds passed before he entered the room, looking automatically towards the cabinet before realising she had moved sides.

She smiled as he closed the door behind him. “It’s nice you get to look after him at the weekends.”

He nodded, a little taken aback by her reply. “Yeah, it is.”

The stilted tone of his answer made her pause and she considered for a moment what she could say to break the silence. “Do you bring him here?”

“Yeah.” He said. “Or we go somewhere to visit.”

She watched him move towards the sofa; the upholstery embroidered like an old-fashioned tapestry.

“I’d like to meet him.” She continued a little hesitantly as she wondered whether this was what he wanted. “If you think his mother would be okay with that…”

He was silent for a moment, before nodding slowly. “When he’s a little older.”

She touched the necklace once more, noticing how heavy it was and wondering if he would think it impolite if she took it off; before deciding to wait until he was distracted. She truly appreciated the gift, but part of her wished he had chosen something less lavish. It wasn’t something a hair stylist from Seoul could wear on a day to day basis. Changing the topic, she joined him on the small sofa. “Did you want to watch a movie?” She asked. “I think I saw The Shawshank Redemption on your shelf…”


End file.
